Trying Not To Cry
by FrenchHornAthenaKid
Summary: Annabeth's life is in shreds. Her abusive stepmom Helen has uprooted the Chases AGAIN, this time to New York City. She juggles being the new kid, academics, sports, a job, and a social life. She also has to deal with her new interest, Percy Jackson, a jock. Will she finally crack under pressure? Will anyone figure Annabeth's secrets out before it's too late? Will Helen destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

She stopped arguing long enough to slam the door to her room. She locked the door as quickly as her fingers would let her. She slid down her door and landed on the floor with a thud. Annabeth Chase broke down. She was usually one to be strong, to let her emotions slide around unseen inside herself, but she couldn't take this anymore.  
Helen was getting worse and worse, and with each blow, she gained power over the entire household. She enjoyed hitting her two sons, straining her marriage with her husband, and making her stepdaughter's life as miserable as it could be. She had already made everything as terrible as she could by uprooting the family abruptly and placing them in San Francisco, but she made it worse. They were leaving San Fran for New York City after three weeks of living there.  
Annabeth hated Helen. Her life was in shreds. She had no hope of providing anything for her suffering family. She felt responsible for her stepbrothers and father suffering like they did. She felt responsible for her real mother's strange disappearance, and afterward, when it was all Fredrick could do to keep a job and gain a wife with enough money to get by. She felt like she could have done more to stop her life from tangling up as it so frequently did.  
Annabeth Chase felt guilty for something she didn't do. So she took the blows for everybody in her family. She was the punching bag, the arguer, the punished. She was the one who kept her family higher than herself, something many fifteen year olds wouldn't have the guts to do.  
"Annabeth, if you don't open this door and show me what you've packed the last fifteen minutes, you'll have no food for two days. You hear me? Open this door NOW." Helen demanded.  
"No, Helen." Annabeth managed to say confidently. She could practically feel the rage Helen emanated from behind her blockade of two inches of door wood.  
"Fine then. Don't expect any food until we get to New York."  
"That's alright. Just don't hurt Matthew and Bobby because of me."  
"Oh, they've done their packing. They like eating every once in a while. You're the defiant brat I have to deal with. If you just behaved like I'm sure every other teen does, then we'd all be happier."  
"If obeying means getting treated like a slave, then I'll be defiant forever."  
"Idiot girl. I'll show you someday. I'll get a shotgun one day and that'll be the end of it..." Helen muttered while walking downstairs, probably about to torment Frederick Chase or the twins.  
Annabeth picked herself up off the ground and into her bed. She had Dora the Explorer sheets and a Blues Clues comforter , because the last time she was bought sheets was when she was four with her real mother. She'd loved the Blues Clues comforter because it was soft. It was still soft, after eleven years of wear and tear. It was better than no sheets at all. She cried herself to sleep, even though it was only five thirty. She needed to rest and recoup from her trying day of being Annabeth the Slave. Helen was especially rude to her today. She had to clean the fireplace and chimney on the inside until it sparkled. Thanks to glitter glue and some major soaping, it literally did. Helen was upset that the glitter glue was there, but she couldn't punish Annabeth for doing what she asked.  
It payed for Annabeth to listen. If she literally made it shine, she could add glitter or some gems. If she was supposed to be able to see her reflection, some water or a mirror was added. But she couldn't get in trouble for it. Annabeth learned that trick a long time ago, and has been making silent jabs at Helen's armor, trying to find a chink, ever since.  
Annabeth almost immediately went to sleep, there was nothing to distract her from it in her completely boxed up room. She didn't even have any clothes out except the ones she was wearing, and her shower materials were instructed to be gone four days prior. All she had left were her sheets, bed, desk, and nightstand to move out into the moving truck parked outside.  
She drifted into a lull of painless sleep, and she prayed that New York would be different.

* * *

The next day Helen got the family up early and made fruit salad for the boys. She dragged Annabeth downstairs and to the dining room to watch them eat it.  
The worst kind of hungry is the hungry that resides when you see everyone around you eat. From past, and unmentionable, experiences, Annabeth knew that. You just had to tell your stomach to suck it up.  
She watched them scarf it down without comment nor emotion. She had mastered her poker face. It was unwavering and unchanging throughout everything she went through. She had thought for a space of time that she had forgotten how to smile and let down that face. Luke changed that for a time in Virginia, but Helen had reversed every good thing that's ever happened to her.  
Annabeth spent another grueling day of moving boxes that were never considered light into a van. She picked up as much as 68 pounds, a china cabinet, with her father bearing the other 68.  
She collapsed on the floor of her empty room crying, again. She was hit in the chest with a frying pan for arguing with Helen, and she could feel bruises popping up already. She felt like she didn't deserve the hand she'd been dealt. Nobody deserved her hand. She had so many bruises, she was surprised nobody in public had gasped or seen them and called a doctor. Of course, she hid them as much as she could, but a bruise shaped like a finger on her cheek from a pen slapped in her face surely raised an eyebrow SOMEWHERE. She was living in a prison. She fell asleep again, all too early, trying to think about possible answers to her nonexistent childhood.

* * *

"Bethy, you need to get up now. Helen's blistering mad and is gonna be out for blood if you don't hurry downstairs. We need to leave soon."  
She opened her eyes to see her brother, Bobby. He was so sweet to risk himself for her.  
They both hurried downstairs and met up with the rest of the 'family'. Helen fixed her purse on her shoulder, and they set off with Helen driving the moving van and the others in a station wagon.  
"To the airport!" Frederick exclaimed with mild enthusiasm.  
Annabeth fist pumped with no power. Her stomach was grumbling and her energy levels needed boosting. She did enjoy the ride with her father for a change, though. He tried to be a faint ray of sunshine whenever he could to the battered kids, which was far more than they asked for.  
"So Annabeth, are you okay? Helen wasn't aiming for pleasure with that frying pan. Are your bruises bad? I'm glad she's not burning you or cutting you though. They leave scars, and bruises heal in enough time. I wish she was gone so we wouldn't live in fear anymore."  
He cared, like a real parent should. Annabeth respected him. "I'm fine. Just the usual. Helen picks a fight, I continue it so none of you have to, I pour one of her wine bottles down the drain, she throws a frying pan at me. I get hit, I get no breakfast or lunch for a week stacked on top of the one day I have without anything left from her last sentence."  
"You're shrinking like a stick, Annabeth. You can't go on like this. You're underweight. I can see your ribs under that shirt."  
"At least tomorrow I can have dinner."  
"Well, that's a plus, but you need something to eat badly. School is supposed to start next week, so you need to ignore her and eat something there. Promise me, Annabeth."  
"I promise I'll find a way to eat something."  
"I love you, don't forget that."  
"I won't."

* * *

The flight was long, the twins were asleep the whole time, Frederick was reading a novel he'd read a thousand times, Helen was asleep, and Annabeth was doing her hair over and over. She'd learned how to braid in Virginia, and she'd run with it. She could fishtail, French braid, Dutch braid, waterfall braid, and four strand braid. She had braided her hair different ways at least forty times throughout the flight, making each one perfect. She was fish tailing her hair for the ninth time when the flight attendant came on the loudspeaker. "Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing."  
I woke up the twins quickly, and Frederick worked on Helen. "Helen, Lynnie. Wake up."  
She woke up and slapped him on the cheek. "Don't call me Lynnie. We're not endearing anymore. We're here to get jobs and make money so I can do the things I want, not for love and friendship."  
Helen turned to the kids and harshly whispered to them as the plane descended. "If I ever catch any one of you in love, I swear you will never live it down. I will hunt you down and make your life miserable until the day I die."

* * *

Their new apartment was fairly straightforward. There was a kitchen on the left with space for a dining room table, a living room space on the right, a hallway with one bathroom and a bedroom under the stairs in the middle, and two bedrooms and one bath on the second floor.  
"Okay, our things will be here in two days in the moving van. Until then, I want to see everybody cleaning until this place looks new. Matthew and Bobby, wash the windows and the stair banisters, clean the baseboards, and fix the holes from picture tacks in the walls with this." Helen pulled out some drywall patching putty and a spreader along with some rags and cleaning solution.  
"Annabeth, I want you to clean the toilets, sinks, bathtubs, all cabinets, all closets, clean the all the tiles and grouting you can find with a toothbrush, clean all the doors and knobs, clean the carpet spots, repair any lights, and clean all appliances and countertops." She pulled out everything Poor Annabeth needed from her carry on backpack.  
"Frederick and I will do the rest."  
"But you gave me everything! You have nothing to do!"  
"Yeah. That's right. Do those chores or be denied food and a roof. Kapeesh?"  
She rolled her eyes and made her way to the toilets. She hated her life.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my new story! I hope you like it! Review, please? Flames=marshmallow roasting! **

**If you like this one, you might be inclined to check out my other story called Heart Shatter. It's sort of in the middle of the plot, and you might like it! :)  
**

**Um, I don't own Percy Jackson, though I think we all wish we did.  
**

**I don't know how many reviews to ask for... hmmmm... seven? How about seven for a new chapter? SEVEN reviews, por favor. Gracias! I want seven to assure I should keep going with the story. Tell me if you like the concept! :)  
**

**-FrenchHornAthenaKid  
**


	2. Chapter 2

By noon on Friday, three days after the Chases' arrival in New York, the moving van arrived from San Fransisco. The "family" promptly began hauling the furniture up to the fifth/top floor of the apartment building and down a long hall to the last apartment on the left. They were all tired except for Helen, who had been hanging pictures up on the wall in the living room.

"What do you think?" she asked them after they had hauled furniture for four hours straight and finally stopped to rest.

The pictures were of her planned picture session from eight years ago. They all wore light blue dress tops, white bottoms, and no shoes. It was three months after Frederick had gotten remarried, and it was a year after Annabeth's real mom disappeared and was pronounced dead by the police. Annabeth was seven. Her hair was unruly that day, she remembered that part fondly. Helen tried to braid it into a bun, but it had blond curly twigs hanging out. Annabeth had laughed as Helen tried to tame the mess of curls without success. 'How do you tame these curls, girl? You're going to ruin the photos,' Helen asked, clearly frustrated.

Annabeth just responded with a shrug. Helen was furious that a child that wasn't even her own was disobeying her. That was how she got her first bruise, by refusing to do her own hair. She got sent to bed without dinner, and it wasn't the best day for the Chases. But it stuck out in Annabeth's mind as the first day she was woken up, the game changer. She refused to obey Helen because she honestly didn't know how her curls were tame in her hands, but unruly when Helen interfered. It was her first strike against Helen, and most certainly not the last. She'd do a lot of other things in eight years, some getting her bruises, some landing her a fat deal with hunger. Her bruises heal, she clocked the progress daily. She saw the ugly purple marks fade into yellow and leave her forever. But the scars Helen made on her ego were permanent. She wanted to be headstrong, knowledgeable, and brave, a good fighter, calculator, and builder. But she couldn't anymore. Her mind was too big to let all the possible ways of losing again slip by. She changed that day, but she couldn't tell of it was for good or bad.

By eight on Friday, they had all the furniture moved into each room, and it was starting to look like a home. Helen had the boxes sitting in he living room for the Chases to get and put away. Annabeth was looking for her keyboard box when Matthew stopped her. He whispered, "Keyboard is in your room already. Love, the Boys and Dad."

* * *

She grabbed the box of books she set down and walked calmly to her room, the room on the right on the top floor. Sitting near the window was a new Yamaha piano. It beat her cruddy garage sale piano for sure. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock. She didn't expect her dream of getting a better one to come true.

"Thank you." she whispered. She always said that music improved futures and grades. Now she could finally follow her own advice.

She regained composure and walked back down to get more boxes when she was stopped by Helen. "Oh Anne, dear, don't forget to go out and buy some groceries. We need some lettuce, olives, and feta cheese for our meal tonight. Oh, and get some hummus too. We're having a Greek night."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay Helen."

"And change clothes before going out. You look like you've just ran a marathon, and we can't have my name on that."

Again, Annabeth rolled her eyes. She went upstairs and changed, wet her hair a bit, and grabbed the used iPhone she bought for herself.

Her navy boys sweatpants had to be rolled up, her long sleeved orange v neck was coming unthreaded at one sleeve a little, and her face was hidden behind a thick layer of damp curls. She'd never felt more confident in a new city.

She made sure Helen knew she was leaving and left. She saw people with grocery bags coming from the left, so she went in that direction about a block and found a Walgreens.

She got in there and found, miraculously, everything she needed. It was more like a mini grocery store than the ones where half the store is greeting cards and the other half is the pharmacy and the As Seen on TV useless junk. It was a third grocery store, half pharmacy and clinic, and sixth miscellaneous.

She liked it. She browsed the greeting card section to find a thank you card for her dad and brothers but came up short.

She went to the checkout and stood in line. There were six others waiting too, so she pulled out her phone and played Temple Run a few times. She kept falling off the edge of the floor, so she never made it very far. She made a mental note to practice her Temple Run skills.

"Miss, I can ring you up over here."

Annabeth looked up to find a raven haired Walgreens employee motioning at her. She half smiled at him and walked over to the other register. He rang it up quickly and she handed him a ten. His green eyes sparkled. Annabeth blushed a bit when he dropped her change on the floor behind the counter. He mumbled, "Sorry Miss. It's my fault." His voice was deep.

She looked into his eyes as he handed her the ones, still fumbling with the coins on the floor. She leaned over the counter to watch him.

"Need some help?"

"No, ma'am. I think I'm fine. I'm sorry about dropping your change, though. I hope I didn't make you late for something."

She'd be late for dinner, but she expected that. "No, my presence isn't missed."

"Good." He stood up. "Thank you for shopping at Walgreens. Come again!"

She got a good look at his face as he handed her the thirty four cents. His tan face was slightly red for messing the whole thing up, his nose pointing down, his long eyelashes spidering away from his sea green eyes.

She smiled once more and exited for her house. She didn't even know his name, but the clumsy teen cashier had made her day.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the wait! My computer shut down completely and is hosed. I had the second chapter on it, then it died with the computer. I had to type it up on my phone, copy and paste it onto Fanfiction, and THEN do all the editing and stuff. I'm trying very hard, so please bear with me. I'm sorry for the mechanical errors there are, I honestly cannot help it at the moment. When we get a new computer, I'll try to go back and fix everything.**

**On another note, YAY REVIEWS! I like feedback I was getting! Review please? I'd be very happy! **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. If I did, does anybody REALLY think I'd be typing stories on a website and not publishing them professionally?**

**Peace and Love!**

**-FrenchHornAthenaKid**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

"Annie, you're late."

"I know."

"Well, did you get the stuff I asked for?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose it's okay, for now. Another mistake will cost you dearly. Now sit and eat your dinner."

I sat at the only available seat, setting the food down on the table. At my place sat a glass of water, a roll, and a tiny slice of chicken that could feed an infant.

"Um, is this my meal?"

"No, you can have a little of the salad and all of the olives and feta. Enjoy!"

I glared at Helen before taking my plate and the olives and feta and stalking up the stairs.

I could feel Helen's disapproving gaze on me. "Annabeth, get down here and have dinner with us."

"No."

"Bring back your plate." I did, but I kept the things I bought and stalked up the stairs.

I sat on my bed for a while before making it. I unpacked a lot of boxes, making my room look like home. I picked the grey bedroom for a reason. It was easy to make it look like my old room because they were the same colour.

I opened the blinds to see a fire escape and another apartment building. The window was open, revealing the sea green room next door. It was messy, and I saw some trophies scattered on a nightstand. I wondered what they were for, if they were for a sport or some musical talent or what. I sat down on my piano bench and played "Where Everybody Knows Your Name" by some guy named Gary Portnoy. I liked the chords. I played softly and quietly, the chords blending and forming an art like no other.

Suddenly the door opened in the apartment across the alley. It was the boy from the Walgreens! It was totally coincidental that we ended up neighbours. I smiled a little, but he didn't even notice me. He was ripping his red Walgreens smock off and laying down on his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed.

I began the piano part to the song again, louder so he could hear. Without even opening his eyes, he started it sing it. "Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got..."

He sounded like the words came from his heart. His voice was sweet and soft, and I liked hearing him.

On the last few lines, I sang too.

"Our troubles are all the same, you wanna go where everybody knows your name." I finished the song there, after the first verse, because his head jerked up and he looked straight at me.

"Uh, hi." I tried to be mildly friendly.

"Uh... Welcome to Walgreens?"

I laughed. He realised what he said and laughed too. "Sorry," he apologised. "Were you the girl at Walgreens?"

I nodded.

"Ohhhkay. I get it now. Sorry for dropping your change. I'm clumsy."

"It's ok. I never expected to see you here. Are you my neighbour?"

"Sure am. I never caught your name, though. I'm Percy."

"Annabeth Chase."

"You play piano well."

"Thanks. You must do something very well, because you have trophies taller than me."

He chuckled. "I swim. I'm invited to the Olympic Trials this year. I really want to go."

"Wow, that's really cool."

"Thanks."

It was nice talking to him. It was natural, like I could talk to him for hours like he was my diary or something. I really connected with him, somehow. I would've stayed with him, but Helen steamed up the steps.

"Annie!"

I looked at him in distress. "Hide, quick!"

He nodded and ducked under the window right as Helen opened the door. "You haven't cleaned the toilets well enough. They reek like old fish! You have no dinner for a week!"

"They're toilets. They have a natural right to reek."

"Smarty pants, you've just won a 5 o'clock bedtime for a week too." She hit me on the temple, and it seemed like pins were poking this particular wound. It hurt so badly, and I was getting woozy as she stormed out.

Percy peeked up from his hiding spot.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Look at me. I've just met you and I'm already injured! This friendship spells trouble." l joked.

He looked concerned despite my dry humor. "You've lost your dinner for a week. You can't possibly be okay."

"I am. Don't worry about me, a girl you've barely met. Worry about other things, like the card section at Walgreens. I'm sure it needs restocking."

"That is a pain in the butt, let me tell you."

"I'm sure it's trying. I have to go. Maybe we can talk tomorrow. It was nice meeting you."

"Okay, I'll try to remember. Bye, Annabeth."

"Don't worry about me, Percy, and bye."

I shut the blinds and climbed into my freshly made bed and Dora the Explorer sheets and Blues Clues comforter, trying to get some rest. I couldn't stop thinking about my new NYC friend next door. He shouldn't worry about me. I was fine, but for some reason, I knew he would worry.

I just knew.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I thought I could wait until my computer was fixed, but it still isn't, so I typed it up on my phone and used the handy copy paste thing they have new now. The text is a little scrunched, and I apologise. **

**Yay! I liked the feedback just like last chapter! Let's keep it up! **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, though I would buy it if it was for sale by the owner...**

**Love you guys!**

**-FrenchHornAthenaKid**


	4. Chapter 4

Dreaded Monday came like I knew it would. Helen marched up to the front desk and acted like a concerned mother enrolling her child into school responsibly. I knew better. She just didn't want to get fined by the truant officers who undoubtedly patrolled around the apartment buildings. I couldn't help but wonder about the Percy guy who worked at Walgreens. Helen worked me like a dog the night before and I didn't have a chance to see him again. Did he go here?

The guidance counselor set me up with all honors classes, Latin, and gym. It looked like a nice way to start off at a new school.

"Well, Mrs. Chase, she's ready. Thank you for enrolling her. We'll get her two buddies to pal around with in no time. We should have a few people with similar schedules, I'm sure." The counselor looked frail, but she was helpful enough.

Helen kissed me on the cheek and handed me a note. It was a list of chores. I knew before I opened it. She'd be off with her new work buddies and leave the housework to me. She left me alone with the counselor in no time, and I was left to wait for my two buddies to get excused from class. I suppose I was glad to breathe again. She was about to suffocate me with her fake smile and her artificial care.

The door swung open to reveal a pair of teens, a couple, no doubt. One was blonde, with ice blue eyes and a jagged scar down the side of his face. The other was a spiky raven haired girl with similar eyes. They were both tall and lithe-looking, like they ran track or did football and cheer. They both looked at me with curiosity, probably wondering why a scrawny goodie two shoes was in the guidance office.

"Luke, Thalia. I expected you her eventually, but in the first hour of the first day of school? Was it PDA?"

The boy answered. "Yes ma'am. Do you count holding hands as PDA? Apparently our history teacher thinks so, but it's awfully iffy, don't you think?"

The counselor sighed. "Honey, it's teacher's discretion. Whatever she or he says goes, regardless of what I think."

"So you _do_ think it's on the edge." The girl answered this time.

"Thalia, you kids fluster me to begin with. What am I supposed to say to you? I don't know how to answer you. Let me call the vice principal for the 10th grade and ask her what she thinks. Wait here with Annabeth."

They sat down on plastic chairs and were about to make conversation when the little old counselor walked back in. "If you see Mr. Jackson or Mr. Di Angelo, tell them I'm on the phone."

"Yes ma'am."

She walked back into her office, and the girl, Thalia, spoke first.

"I'm Thalia Grace. Sorry we had to meet this way, but I'll warn you about PDA. Don't touch the other gender for any reason, even if it's giving back a pencil, unless you want detention."

"Yeah, I'm Luke. Ditto to what she said. These teachers are harsh. You just want to get away sometimes."

"Only two more years for you, Luke, and you don't have to worry anymore about them. I envy you."

"It must stink to be you, Thals."

"Oh yeah, I'm a hot mess." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways, where are you from?"

I didn't want to say I was from San Francisco, because we were only there for a little while. It was my dad's favorite place, though, so I settled with that. "San Francisco."

Thalia's eyes lit up. "That's where my mom and brother live. I never get to talk to them though. It must be weird living here after living there. My brother said he had a hard time adjusting."

"It's definitely different."

"So do you have third lunch? We should all eat together. We have a group we eat with, and they're all really nice."

Luke finally spoke up. "Do we have enough room?"

"Heck yeah. If we don't, we'll make room. She's worth it, don't you think?"

"Sure."

I felt uneasy about Luke. Something told me he was bad news. Did Thalia realize it? Did she feel it too? I wondered about Thalia as well. She seemed so easy going and so sure about making friends and bringing people up. Her words stuck with me. _She's worth it._

The counselor came back and pardoned Luke and Thalia, and they headed back to class.

"Don't forget about lunch, okay?" Thalia grinned at me.

I nodded in response before looking back at the counselor. "I buzzed in Mr. Jackson from his class to escort you around the school. Mr. Di Angelo was a back up for you, but it turns out fine without him. I'm sure you and Mr. Jackson will get along swell. You have the same classes, and your lockers are near each other. Good luck."

Her eyes suddenly enlarged. "Oh, I've forgotten something. I must go take care of it immediately. Please excuse me. Let Mr. Jackson show you around when he gets here."

She scurried into her office, and I could hear rapid typing coming from the computer in there. I watched the clock and played with my sleeve for about 30 seconds, waiting for the mysterious Mr. Jackson. The door opened slowly, and there stood the mystery man. He was tall, very tall, and too familiar.

"Annabeth? You're the new student I'm going to show around?"

"I suppose so, Mr. Jackson. The guidance counselor speaks highly of you."

"Well, I try to keep a good reputation around here. Let's get going and we can talk more on the tour of the school. I've got plenty to show you and plenty of questions."

"That's good because I have plenty to learn."

I grabbed my backpack and we walked together. He pointed out various places, like the gym and the Latin room. "There's the band room. I'd go in there if I were you, and get yourself acquainted with the piano in there. It has its own room, and the band director lets students go in on appointment and practice after school."

"Thanks, I think I'll take him up on that deal."

"What's your locker number?"

"That's a completely different subject, but 219."

"Hey, I'm 220. How convenient. What does your schedule look like?"

I showed him and he smiled. "I have the same things. How convenient. I don't have to show you much. The advanced stuff has its own little section of the hallway."

"Cool."

He showed me everything I needed to see and never brought up Helen or the scene he witnessed. I was thankful. Nobody needed to know the baggage I carried. The bell rang as he was checking out my textbooks, and we went back to the guidance counselor for a note to get into Latin a bit late. She smiled when she saw us.

"Is everything all sorted out?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll keep an eye on her all day as well."

"Thank you Percy. I'll let the coach know about your kind display. With any luck, he'll tell the sponsors and help you out a bit."

"Thank you so much. I need it more than you can imagine."

"Run along, dears, or we'll all be in hot water. Take care, Annabeth."

"I will."

We walked out, and I immediately asked, "Coach?"

"Swimming."

"Ah."

"Now that we're asking personal questions, I have one. What happened with you and your mom a couple of days ago?"

"She's my stepmom, and she just got angry. It's no big deal. It'll return to normal in a few days. I promise you don't have to worry about anything."

"Ok, I won't."

We walked into Latin, and I handed the teacher the note. Percy and I sat down at the back corner of the room, and he didn't pry any more. We didn't talk for the rest of the period. I wondered about Thalia and her kindness, Percy and his concern, and Luke's shady first impression. What would the year have in store? Why were Thalia and Percy so kind?

_She's worth it, don't you think? _

Was I?

* * *

**Sorry about not responding for a while. You guys know about school stress and being busy, so I don't have anything to say but "I'm sorry."**

**Did you like the chapter? I tried to make it longer. Review please! I'd greatly appreciate feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, would I be writing on Fanfiction instead of publishing a new book?!**

**Keep dreaming, everyone!**

**-FrenchHornAthenaKid**


End file.
